My Little Imp
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Midna has a very nice ass, and obviously just about everybody on the planet knows that already. However, instead of just merely knowing that fact about the sexy imp of the "Twilight Realm", Princess Zelda boldly admits to actually wanting to have a piece of that big, soft, irresistible Midna booty. Truth is, though, Zelda has already been getting it... and a whole lot, too.


**_[Disclaimer] I do not own "Nintendo" or any of its characters and stuff. Why must I always say that for? And why hasn't Lady Palutena sat on my face yet?! Screw you, Pit! I freaking KNOW that you're hitting that goddess of light ass, fam!_**

 _ **[Author's Note] Um, I'm really sorry about any stupid typos and other writing errors, okay? All forms of literature is flawed in some kind of way, so cut me a break here! With that being said, uh... I don't know. I hope that you enjoy the story, I suppose. It's quite alright if you hate it, though. You know, is it wrong that I ship Adol Christin/Lara Croft together as a romantic couple? For many odd reasons, I really LOVE that pairing! X3**_

 **(My Little Imp)**

In the complete dead of the night, the ever so elegant and beautiful Princess Zelda was angrily pacing back and forth inside of her very large, fancy looking bedroom; she was inside of her own castle at the moment, mind you. The royal woman has been waiting for quite sometime now for a certain little somebody to show up and meet with her, but this person seemed to be running very, very late.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," whispered the brunette while folding her gloved arms across her chest, her voice clearly sounding pent up with frustration as she spoke to herself. "She better come over here, or else...! O-or else, I'll-"

"Ha, ha! Or else what, Zelda?" then spoke a voice from behind of the princess, the mysterious voice actually whispering inside of Zelda's ear.

Obviously startled by this, Zelda immediately jumped with fright and quickly turned herself around, her blue eyes now looking at who she has been waiting for this whole entire time. It was the Twilight Princess herself, Midna. However, Midna was currently in her imp form. Soon as she saw the royal woman's surprised reaction, the big hipped imp could not help but to start holding her stomach while laughing out loudly at her. Midna continued to float around in the air while laughing at Zelda for a long while, but eventually the sexy imp stopped all of her intense giggling altogether; well, at least she tried to, that is. Now with both of her hands placed onto her own curved hips, the Hylian princess continued to stare Midna down with the most angriest expression that she could possibly give her.

"You bitch," spat out Zelda. "What took you so long to get here, anyway? Do you have any idea at all just how LONG that I was waiting for you?"

After giggling some more with a smirk on her cute face, Midna then winked her right eye at Zelda as she humorously retorted back to her, "Actually, yeah, I do know how long that you were waiting here for me. I was basically just hiding in your shadow the whole time, Zelda. Well, maybe not the whole time, but... at least for a while now."

"W-wait, you what?!" yelled the brunette in pure shock, her response only making the imp woman start to laugh loudly yet again. "Midna, you're such a bitch! Honestly, how dare you make ME wait for something that I very much desire? You're just horrible!"

Midna then put both of her arms behind of her head, crossed her legs together, and then leaned back against nothingness as she simply continued to float in the air. After yawning a fake yawn, the big eyed imp then replied back to Zelda very nonchalantly, "Yeah, I know that I'm horrible, but you like it. Don't act like you never enjoy whenever I tease you, you whore." Midna's words were harsh, but Zelda knew that she was right.

Now shamelessly smiling at the princess of twilight, the royal brunette soon softly spoke out, "Oh, well... I suppose you're right about that. Besides, you are here now anyway, so why even care about the past, right?" Zelda then reached one of her dainty arms out and pointed over towards her very large canopy bed. "Now, float that big, fat ass of yours over to that bed right over there and get down on all fours! And make sure to be at the edge of the bed, Midna. I want to kneel down on the floor while I eat that ass."

The female imp then smiled at Zelda, seconds later the sexy creature now slowly floating her small form way over towards the massively large canopy bed now. Many, many people truly do not know about just how crude that Princess Zelda honestly and actually is. What the people know about her is that Zelda is really kind, she is willing to help whoever it is in serious need of something, she is graceful, she speaks in an elegant manner, she is passionate about world peace, and she is also always trying her absolute best to be completely understanding about everything.

However, what the people DO NOT know about her is that Zelda has a very crudely perverse side of herself, she cusses quite often, she is a lesbian, she tends to really like girls with big butts, she quickly gets sick of certain kinds of their attention towards her, and that she also has a longtime girlfriend, said girlfriend actually being Samus Aran herself. Sad thing is, most of the people in Hyrule will more than likely **never** know these things about her, too. The only person in Hyrule who does know all of that secret stuff about her is Link, but he vowed to the princess that he would never speak a single word about Zelda's own personal life to others at all.

Moments later, Midna soon enough did what she was instructed to do. The curvy imp was now on all fours near the edge of the very soft feeling mattress, the sexy creature also turning her head around as she soon gave her plump, really big butt quite a naughty looking shake right in front of Zelda's own direction of sight. As she continued to smoothly move her perfectly broad hips from side to side, the imp's juicy ass cheeks simply jiggling so damn sexily because of her arousing actions, Midna eventually stopped shaking her round, soft booty at the clearly horny looking Zelda now.

After giving her own left buttock two super hard spanks with her fiery looking hair that she quickly shaped into a human-like hand, the imp's bubbly ass gorgeously rippling once again because of hitting herself like that, Midna then flashed yet another devious smirk at the long eared princess before deeply speaking to her in a really sultry sounding voice, "Come and get it, baby. I think that you've waited long enough for it already, am I right?"

And without even a moment's notice, Princess Zelda then practically sprinted over towards the bed, the royal brunette afterwards dropping down onto both of her knees. "Oh, y-yes..." she whispered, her hands now firmly grasping on both cheeks of Midna's tight, rounded, tremendously soft feeling butt. Zelda's hands then began to slowly caress and massage the imp's shapely ass, her slanted eyes wide and her lipstick marked mouth agape as she sighed audibly with such sheer contentment at what she was doing and seeing right at the moment.

Giggling now, Midna's half lidded eyes were still locked onto Zelda's beautiful face as the royal brunette merely continued to carefully feel up the imp woman's fleshy backside with very anxious and fancily gloved hands. "You sure are being all romantic tonight, Zelda. What's wrong? Haven't been getting any ass lately or something?" asked Midna, another low sounding giggle coming from out of her mouth once again.

Hearing the snarky imp say that to her instantly made Zelda give Midna's right butt cheek a very sharp and painful feeling smack. In reaction to receiving the elf-like woman's beyond rough spank, Midna inhaled in a breath, winced a little bit, and then smiled a wide smile as she soon closed her big eyes shut and turned her head back around in front of herself.

"As if," replied back an aroused sounding Princess Zelda, her facial expression still looking rather entranced at the moment as her womanly hands continued to shake around and massage both of the female imp's thick, very plump booty cheeks. "I brutally fucked Samus twice a few hours ago, and I also fucked these two other girls that I've known for many years now, so shut the fuck up." Zelda finished off her statement by fiercely slapping Midna's left buttock this time, the stinging spank feeling just as hard, and just as pleasurable, as the previous one did.

"O-oh, I... I see. Fuck, your hands feel so good right now, Zelda...!" then moaned the curvaceous imp, her arousal really starting to kick in right about now.

"I'll be as fucking romantic as I fucking want to be, you slutty piece of shit... and I know that you'll enjoy every last minute of it." Going by Zelda's choice of words, and also the way that her voice was currently sounding like right now, it was quite easy to tell that the brown haired woman was now starting to get pretty darn into this whole thing herself.

This was **not** the first time her and Midna starting doing things like this, of course. In fact, Zelda, Samus, and also Midna have all been having really heated threesomes with each other for the past couple of months now.

"Shit, just look at this fat ass! Gosh, you're so small in this form, Midna, and yet your hips are still so wide, and not to mention that your butt is just so fucking big! It's so sexy!" loudly whispered out Zelda, her gloved hands now pulling Midna's plush, big butt cheeks wide apart. The graceful woman's blue colored, slanted eyes were now lustfully gazing at the sexy imp's twitching and puckered asshole. "Oh, Din, your ass is just so perfect, Midna! Why, I could just...!"

And without even finishing her own words, Zelda then pushed her pointed nose directly right up and against of the imp's winking butthole, the royal brunette's nose now continuously sniffing the absolute hardest that she could against of Midna's precious taint over and over again.

"Geez, Z-Zelda...! Fuck!" growled the curvy imp in obvious pleasure, her small hands tightly grasping on the sheet of the bed, and her broad hips now starting to shake back and forth once again, but only slightly this time. "You're so n-nasty! You're such a pervert!"

Laughing as she then gave Midna's left and right ass cheek three very hard spanks at the same time, Princess Zelda then literally stuck her pointy nose inside of the imp's butthole. After doing that, the brunette princess simply continued to strongly sniff and whiff the sexy imp's really large butt; Zelda's seriously foul actions was totally driving Midna completely insane with such powerful feelings of purely euphoric bliss, as well. After quite a long while of just sniffing Midna's unbelievably smooth feeling butt, Zelda soon enough took her pretty face away from the crack of the imp girl's deliciously round shaped booty, the royal woman also sighing out really loudly in refreshment as she did so.

"Mm, your ass smells SO good, baby!" voiced Zelda in raw excitement as she strongly smacked Midna's jiggling ass again, afterwards lovingly massaging both of the female imp's plumped bum cheeks once more. "My face could just be buried in-between these two sweet, juicy cheeks of yours all day and I would have zero fucking complaints about it!"

"D-didn't you do that to your girlfriend before or something?" then asked Midna, still closing her majestic looking eyes as her head was now resting on top of her crossed arms in front of herself.

"My face is always deep in Samus' fat ass. Well, that is the case if I am not too busy fucking the ever living shit from out of it, of course...!" was the princess woman's terribly blunt sounding retort to her, and afterwards hardly spanking both of Midna's very big ass cheeks yet again before sticking her wet tongue very deep inside of the naughty imp's asshole.

"O-O-OH, FUCK Y-YES!" quickly screamed out the imp woman, now bouncing her big, soft butt back up and against of Zelda's horny face. "You fucking whore, you! I LOVE IT!"

And from there on, Zelda just basically continued to flat-out worship Midna's ass for what seemed to feel like hours to them both. Heck, Zelda was pretty much passionately making out with the imp's tight asshole, in all honesty here. Zelda wildly lashed her tongue up and down against of Midna's asshole, she would circle her tongue around Midna's anus, she deeply tongued Midna's anus, she strongly sucked on Midna's anus, she would steadily kiss the imp's butthole with a flurry of really wet feeling pecks with her moist lips, she continuously sniffed very hard against of the twilight being's anal orifice, she would crazily shake her head around in-between of the imp woman's butt crack, and she would also spontaneously smack either one of Midna's very plump booty cheeks with sheer force merely whenever she wanted to. Needless to say, but they both were indeed way beyond high with lust, and they both were also without a doubt really pleasing one another so very greatly, too.

Sometime much later on that night, Samus Aran has finally returned back to Zelda's castle completely safe and unscathed. The beautiful bounty hunter has just finished destroying some mutant alien creature not so long ago, as always, and after going through all of that chaos she was now **really** craving some sleep here. Samus was actually going to take a hot shower right before going to bed with Zelda, but the blonde woman was just feeling way too exhausted and lazy to honestly do that right now. The shower could definitely wait. Screw the shower. Now standing in front of the master bedroom door, the sexy bounty hunter still wearing her tight-fitting zero suit at the moment, Samus could easily hear the lewdly loud sounds that both Zelda and Midna were making inside of the room.

"Oh, yeah, fuck me! Ah, YES! Fuck me harder, Zelda! Oh, s-shit!"

"T-take it all, Midna! Shut up and take ALL of this dick, you slut!"

"..." The tall woman just stood there in silence for a brief moment. "So much for going to sleep, I guess," Samus spoke to herself, a slight smirk now on her otherwise always seemingly jaded looking face. "It sure sounds like she's fucking that imp bitch pretty damn hard, too," she then said to herself, the bounty hunter now opening up the door, slowly stepping inside of the large bedroom, and then carefully closing the door shut behind of herself.

Samus saw a fully naked Zelda in her magical "Futanari" form lying down flat on her back with both of her graceful looking hands tightly placed on the sexy imp's sexily broad hips. And she also saw Midna on top of Zelda as she was continuously, and roughly, plopping her big butt down on top of the Hylian woman's upwards moving pelvis in such a steady seeming rhythm to flawlessly meet along with Zelda's own brutal thrusting actions in an ever so perfect looking movement of unison with one another. Watching the two women aggressively making love together like this truly was an amazing looking sight to Samus, and witnessing this shamefully perverted spectacle happening right before of her very own blue eyes instantly made the ponytailed woman's previous strong feelings of drowsiness instantly vanish into what seemed to be thin air. Zelda was also fucking Midna deep in her constantly jiggling ass, by the way. Just thought I'd let you know that.

After locking the master bedroom door up now, Samus then started to walk over towards the very large canopy bed. Once in front of the bed, the bounty hunter then lied herself down right next to Zelda. Instead of saying anything to her, Samus decided to just softly grab her girlfriend's elegant face with both of her hands, and then later started to deeply kiss the royal woman; Zelda happily kissed Samus back almost too quickly. After making out with Zelda for quite a while, Samus then soon broke away from her lover's soft lips as she now started to focus her wet tongue kisses directly on Midna's own groaning mouth, the curvy imp also instantly kissing the bounty hunter woman right back with such an overwhelming and excruciating amount of sheer passion, craving, and many genuine feelings of unadulterated joy as she kissed her.

That very night, and even when the sun was coming back up, all three of the girls just continued to have passionate, dirty, and searing hot sex with each other. Nothing special going on here at all, people. Just a typical threesome happening between these three gals again, like always...

 **The End!**

 _ **Alright! Thank you SO MUCH for reading, whoever you are! If you liked it? Well, then please let me know by reviewing and/or putting this story inside of your "favorites" list. If you hated it? Well, then who honestly even gives a f***ing sh**? This is just a made up story about made up characters doing things that YOU may deem as gross and inappropriate. Get over it. Anyway, as always, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


End file.
